Total Disaster
by KP100
Summary: SONGFIC! I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! When a certain ghost comes back, and threatens not only the world, but our faveorite heros, will they be able to stop him again? I ONLY OWN DEMY AND EMMA! Rated T for mild language, violence, and character death!
1. Box Ghost

Alright! Here it is, my first fanfic! Hope you like! Oo R&R please! :) Oh, and I forgot, I don't own either Kim Possible or Danny Phantom. 

Chapter 1: Box Ghost

It was a sunny day at Casper High; Danny Fenton was taking a biology test. "Ugh, how am I supposed to know which side of your heart is your left!" Danny said quietly to himself. Suddenly the fire bell went off, right as blue mist came out of Danny's mouth.

"Oh no," Danny complained to himself. The class lined up and filed out of the classroom, except for Danny. When he was alone, two bright blue rings appeared around his waist and separated. One went upward while the other downward. When the rings disappeared Danny Fenton no longer stood, a boy with a black and white jump suit, white hair, and glowing green eyes now stood where Danny Fenton used to, Danny Phantom was back! Danny went intangible and fazed through the wall, into another empty classroom. He easily spotted the box ghost, of course, playing around with some boxes. "Hey box geek!" Danny yelled out before shooting ecto plasm at the ghost. "I'd like to see you make a box out of THAT!" Danny remarked. The box ghost turned around to face Danny, "BEWARE!" he yelled out before charging Danny. Realizing how close the ghost was he smirked and right at the last second side stepped out of the way, sending the box ghost flying into a wall. "Hey ghost!" Danny yelled as he whipped the Fenton Ghost Thermos (sorry I forgot what it's called!) and shot the blue beam at the box ghost, sucking him inside. Danny fazed through the wall and out to the football field he quickly turned invisible and flew over to his class. He landed behind Sam and Tuker, his two best friends. They covered him while the rings reappeared and turned him back in to Danny Fenton.

•••••••••••

Kim Possible was racing down the crowded school hallway, screaming "RON!" when Mr. Barkin stepped out in front of her.

"Hold it Miss Possible, there's no running in school hallways. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Sorry , and I got a mission finally!" she said excitedly, suddenly Ron Stoppable stepped out of from behind Mr. Barkin . "Really?" he asked. "YEP!" Kim practically screamed. "YAY!" Ron yelled. **_Ever since_ _that Danny Phantom kid revealed himself, we haven't gotten any missions! _**Kim thought before racing out the school doors to her purple sports car, with Ron right behind her. She jumped into the drivers seat at the same time Ron jumped into the passengers, both crime fighters slamed there door shut. Kim imediatly drove to her house and changed. She through Ron's mission clothes (they always kept a seperate pair at each othere's house) at him, hitting him smack in the face. "Oof, hey watch it KP!" Ron said before taking his clothes into the bathroom to change.

A while latter, Kim was driving down the enterstate. **_Finally, we get to meet and fight along side this Phantom kid. _**Kim thought. When they drove into Amity Park, Kim saw a boy with snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white jumpsuit on, hovering in mid-air. "Holly crap, it's Danny Phamntom!" Ron yelled. **_Jump suit, soooooo last year. _**Kim couldn't help but think. She pulled over and stopped the car, before climbing ontop of it. "HEY!" she yelled, he seemed to be day dreaming, when out of no where he disapered. Kim looked around, before turning to look beside her, and nearly falling off the car, he was standing, well floating right beside her. "Oh, hi!" She said. He simply looked worried and pointed behind her. She turned just in time to duck as an ecto blast came right toward her.

•••••••••••

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!" Kim yelled. Danny replied, "It came from my arch foe, Vlad Plasmius. He's stand-well er floating over there." Danny nodded over toward a ghost wearing a black and white suit, his hair up in two giant black points, his skin was a slight blue color,and his eyes were a bloody red. **_That is the scariest living thing I've seen! _**Kim thought, here eyes were as wide as sawcers. Danny walked in front of her, and shot an ectoplasm blast at Vlad to get his attention. Vlad turned to him "What is it you want Daniel?" He asked, venom dripping from every word. "Don't include her," Danny yelled, pointing towards Kim,"this isn't her fight!" he said. He handed Kim a belt and told her quietly, "When he gets near you, strap this on him, he'll loose his powers and he won't be able to take it off." Kim nodded. Danny flew up to Vlad, turned invisible and flew behind him. He raised his fist and yelled "Hey Vlad!", as soon as Vlad turned around Danny hit him in the face, sending him crashing into the ground. "You seriously are, one crazed frootloop." Danny says. Vlad smiles then turns invisible. "Where'd he..." Kim started when suddenly Vlad put his hand over her mouth. "Hey! GET OFF OF HER!" Danny yelled as he started to fly over. "Ah ah ah, fly any closer and Kimmie here will get a mouth full of ecto plasm."Vlad said. His hand started to glow green menecingly. Kim lokked at Danny,winked,and grabbed Vlad's hand, and in one swift movement, flipped him over her shoulder. As soon as he hit the ground, Kim jumped ontop of his chest. "Ow!God, how much do you weigh!" Vlad shriecked. "None of your buisness." Kim and Danyy said at the same time. "Jinx!" Kim yelled, then looking at Danny said, "You'll never beat me to the acursed jinx button." Kim and Danny started laughing. "Laugh all you want, children, because I will be the victor." Vlad said. Kim looked at him then whiped out the belt, and said," Actually, we will." And with that she straped the belt onto Vlad, then did a double back flip off of him. She landed in a crouch. "You sure that will hold 'em?" Kim asked looking up at Danny. "It'll have to do for now. We'd better get outta here." Danny explained, "He won't be very happy when he gets that belt off." And with that, Danny flew off,leaving Kim to run to her car. " I'll get you for this!" Vlad screamed after them. "Ya ya, whatever." Kim and Danny both yelled over their shoulder.

•••••••••••

"Soooo,how did you get your powers?" Kim asked Danny. _Wow,she has a **lot **of questions. _Danny thought. Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Danny were all sitting in Danny's room. Danny was on his bed, Kim was sitting criss-cross-applesauce on the floor, and Ron was in a chair, Rufus was sitting on Ron's shoulder of coarse.

"I got my powers in a lab accident. My parents built a portal to the ghost zone and it didn't work, so I looked inside to see if I could fix it. Sadly, I did. My elbow brushed up against an On/Off swich and a bright light appeared. Next thing I knew, I had snow white hair and glowing green eyes."

"Sooo...do you think I could get those powers as well?" Kim asked.

"Oh, believe me, you don't want 'em."

Kim gave Danny the puppy-dog pout.

"Awww, alright, common." Danny surendered.

"YES!" Kim yelled, pumping her fist into the air, then pulling it back down.

Kim, Danny, Ron, and Rufus made their way down to Danny's parent's lab.

"Woah...this is your lab? It looks like one of Drakken's lairs. Just, less evil." Kim and Ron echoed each were looking at a room, with weapons scattered all over the place.

"Yup, but I wouldn't suggest you touch anything, who knows what types of sideaffects these things have." Danny walked over to a arch with swirling green mist in it, he grabbed a well hidden orange cord, and unplugged it, turning the portal off. He then walked inside and pressed the switch, walking back outside of the portal, he plugged it back in, but nothing happened. "Alright, it's ready for you to-" Danny started, but Box Ghost came flying out of no where. "BEWARE!" he screamed before flying off again. "Um, okay was random." Kim said, arching and eyebrow. "Anyways, it's ready." Kim gulped and stepped in. "So all I do is flip the on/off switch and stand here?" Kim called from inside. "Yeah!" Danny replied.


	2. Powers

_**WHOOPE! MY SECOND CHAPTER! THANKS TO ANYONE WHO READ IT! :)**_

_**Total Disaster**_

'Here goes.' Kim thought. She flipped the On/Off switch and bit her lip. Suddenly a bright light appeared. Kim started screaming bloody murder as she was engulfed within the bright green light.

••••••

'Ugh, I've got to remember not to babble next time Kimmie ties me up. That kick in the back actually hurt!' a women with green skin thought. 'But she did get that crank out.' Shego thought optimistically(yep I'm making Shego be optimistic!). Suddenly she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She whorled around to see a ghost girl with snow white hair,and glowing green eyes floating behind mystery girl was wearing a black and white crop top with a D in the middle, her pants were black and white as same were her gloves. "Hi." she said with a mischievous smile.

••••••(OOHH WHO'S THIS MYSTERY GIRL HMMMM! :)

"UGGGGHHHH, am I dead?" Kim asked groggily.

"Nope, sorry." Danny came into focus, he was wearing a huge grin on his face.

"Wha- What happened?" Kim asked, then she looked down at herself, and saw a black crop top with white splashes all over it. Her legs had black skinny jeans with bright pink lining on them. She gasped and quickly looked up at Danny, "IT WORKED!" she practically screamed. "Yup, now look at your hair." he replied, the grin still there. Kim grabbed a lock of her hair, only to find it was a bloody red, with white highlights. "AWESOME!" she shrieked. She got up and jumped into the air, she immediately started floating. "I have control over my powers?" she asked Danny, clearly confused. "Yup, your crime fighting is what keeps you in control." he said, Kim grinned then, and said, "Soooo. I can do this?" she asked as she shot a lightning bolt in Danny's direction. "HEY! I thought you were on my side!" he yelped, the grin was finally gone. "I am, I just wanted you to wipe that grin off your face." Kim said grinning. "O- Oh. By the way, YOU CAN SHOOT LIGHTING BOLTS! SWEEEEEETTTTT!" He exclaimed. Kim laughed. "Hey your funny." She said, she noticed a flash of pink, and it wasn't her leg. "RUFUS!" she yelled. The little mole rat popped out from behind a crate, then ran over to Kim, who picked him up. "You like my new powers?" she asked. He nodded and squeaked out what sounded like a Uh huh. Kim smiled. "Thanks." Kim set Rufus down and flew over to Ron. She lowered herself to the ground so she wouldn't freak Ron out any further. "You like my new powers Ron?" "Yeah KP they're awesome!" Ron said with a grin.

**Well there you have it, my second chapter! The third will be up soon. Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	3. An Evil Plan

_**Alright, I know I havn't had a few of the charactors actually in here. Sorry, some will come in this chapter though. :)**_

_**••••••••••••••••••••••••••**__**••••••••••••••••••••••••••**__**••••••••••••••••••••••••••**__**•••••••••••••••••••••**_

_**An Evil Plan**_

"RON! MC Honey just called; she wants US to sing live at her next concert! She said we can sing a maximum of 6 songs!" Kim yelled into the bathroom. Kim and Ron had been staying at Holiday Inn Suit 41 while visiting Danny.

"Sweet! What song are you gonna sing?" came from inside the bathroom.

"I'm not gonna sing."

"Awww common,will you at least sing a couple with me?"

"Okay."

Suddenly Kim had an idea. She grabbed the phone and dialed Danny's number.

•••••

At the Fentons...

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring*

Danny ran to the phone, picked it up, and aske "Hello?" into the listened intently. "Good for you, sure I'll do it.'Kay, thanks, bye." He hung up the phone.

_**•••••**_(Short, I know)

Else where in Amity Park...

"Ok ghost, I know you're here somewhere, come out of hiding!" called a female figure in a thin red leather suit. The figure was floating on a red and black hover board. Suddenly, Dani Phantom flew out of a crate of boxes. "HEY VAL!" she screamed, causing the huntress to fall off her board, then flew off laughing. The huntress started laughing histarically then yelling "Get back her Dani!" and chasing after the young ghost, "I NEED TO TELL YOU MY EVIL PLAN!" That got Dani's attention. "Oh no, you're not turning into Vlad are you?" she asked arching an eyebrow. "Nope, but I am getting better at catching you!" she yelled as she grabbed the ghost's wrist. "Hey lemme go!" she yelled.

_**•••••**_


	4. The Show Must Go On!

_**Chapter 4: The Show Must Go On**_

It was the day of MC Honey's concert. Ron, Kim, and Danny were all there. Ron was practicing the Naked Mole Rap when he got an idea. He put the paper down and ran over to the stage director and said to get Kim back there. Fifteen minutes later Kim ran up to Ron. "Ron? What's wrong?" she asked a worried expression on her face. "KP, I practiced to much, I can't sing!" he said quietly. "You have to go on." "Uhhh what do I sing!" Kim asked, starting to panic. Suddenly they heard they're introduction. "Go with whatever song pops into your head first, as long as you know it. Good luck!" Kim got dressed and ran up to the dj, told him what song she was going to sing and told the light crew to get creative. The lights went down and Kim ran to the center stage and the music started, right on cue Kim sang.

"Here I am  
Once again  
Feeling lost but now and then," Kim sang in a soft soprano.

"I breathe it in  
To let it go" Kim sang and it was then that Kim realized, she liked this and that she was going to kill Ron for tricking her into doing this.

"And you don't know where you are now  
Or what it would come to  
If only somebody could hear" Kim sang and she located Danny's stunned face. She grinned.

"When you figure out how  
Your lost in the moment  
You disappear…" Kim started to walk down the cat walk to the middle of the crowd.

(Chorus)  
"You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action  
Your never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction" she sang as she started picked her feet up one at a time and made her arms copy the movements of a roller coaster.

"Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right" she winked before running back to the main stage. She saw Monique out in the crowd rocking to the beat. 'Hmm…' Kim thought before running over to the crowd and pulling Monique on stage. Monique auto matically started dancing.

"Cause you know that if you live in  
Your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll  
Be everybody's fascination" Kim sang twisting her hands above her head.

"In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine"

(Shine)

"Reaching high" she thrust her arm above her head.  
"Felling low" She thrust her arm down low.  
"I'm holding on but letting go."

"I'd like to shine  
I'll shine for you" she pointed at the crowd.

"And it's time to show the world how  
It's a little bit closer  
As long as I'm ready to go"

"All we have is right now  
As long as you feel it inside you know"

(Chorus)

"Every one can tell you how  
When it's all said and done  
(Oh whoa oh)  
And harder times will change your mind  
And make you want to run" Kim ran around before stopping at center stage.  
"But you want it  
And you need it  
Like you need to breath the air  
If they doubt you  
Just believe it  
That's enough to get you there"  
You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action  
Your never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction"

"Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right

Cause you know that if your living  
Your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll  
Be everybody's fascination" Kim ran over to Monique and they hip bumped.

"In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it SHINE!"

Kim ended the song, grinning.


	5. The Show

_**Chapter 5: The Show **_

After Kim's first song she ran over to Ron grabbed him and pulled him onstage grinning. She then ran over to Danny and pulled him onstage. She told the dj what song to play next. She ran back over to the boys and told them. They grinned their approval.

"Oh woahh," Danny sang,

"Oh woahh," Ron copied,

"Oh woahh" Kim finally sang.

"You know you love me  
I know you care"

"Just shout whenever  
And I'll be there" They sang together.

"You are my love  
You are my heart  
And we would never, ever, ever be apart" They sang, Kim placed her hand on her hip and bounced up and down while shaking her index finger.

"Are we an item?" Kim sang.

"Girl quit playin'" The boys sang together.

"We're just friends" Danny sang.

"What are you sayin'" Ron sang.

"That there's another somebody in my life.  
My first love, broke my heart for the first time." Kim sang.

The boys joined her in for the chorus.

"And now I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby noo"they sang as Kim walked around thrusting her hips out while tosing her hand s above and below her head.

"I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)"

Danny and Ron then joined Kim in on the dance.

"Baby, baby, baby noo  
I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
I thought you'd always be mine"

"For you, I would have done whatever  
and i just can't believe we 'aint together  
And I'm gonn' play it cool  
But I'm losin you  
I'll buy you anything  
I'll buy you any ring  
Cuz' I'm in pieces  
Baby fix me  
And you'll shake me til' you can wake me from this bad dream*  
goin down, down, dooown" Kim surprized everyone by going down, then popping back up.

"Baby, baby, baby noo  
I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine"

"

When I was 13, I had my first love  
There was nobody compared to my baby  
And nobody came between us, no one could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck,  
She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks(Woo! )  
She made my heart pound, I skip a beat when I see her in the street  
And at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend  
She knows she got me dazing cuz she was so amazing  
And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying..."Danny sang.

"

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)"

"Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby, noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I though you'd always be mine (mine)"

"I'm gone  
Yeahh, yeah, yeah  
Yeahh, yeahhh"Danny left  
"Now I'm all gone  
Yeahh, yeah, yeah  
Yeahh, yeahhh  
Now I'm all gone"Ron left  
"Yeahh, yeah, yeah  
Yeahh, yeahhh  
Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone  
I'm gone"and Kim left.

Kim got changed into a sparkly navy blue ran onstage and grabbed the mike. "I'd like to sing a song, but during this particular song I'll be thinking of my boyfriend, Ron Stoppable."

Music started playing and Kim started singing "Never thought I'd fall in love  
Now I stand corrected  
Never thought I'd feel what I feel  
Never been so affected  
Now I know what I know but sometimes  
It feel so subjective, oh oh,"

"You surprised me,"Kim sang as she stuck her left arm did this everytime she sang the chorus.

"hypnotized me," she crossed her right arm over her left.

"Found my weakness, then you creeped in"She crossed her index fingers,her arms still crossed,and pulled her arms in toward her chest. She held that pose.

"Took my heart then, oh you started  
To make my whole world just explode"

"Bam, my life was changed"Kim through her hands up to where they were aginst each other covering her left ear, at the same moment she through her head to the side. She did this everytime the word 'Bam' was said.

"Bam, can't concentrate  
Bam, I was okay  
Until we met that day then  
Bam, I am obsessed  
Bam, can't get no less  
Bam, ever since we met  
I think I know what love is, bam

I felt so secure  
With these walls around me  
Boys will take me out  
But bring me back where they found me  
And there's no harm, no foul  
Cause they never got a chance to know me, yea yea

You surprised me, hypnotized me  
Found my weakness, then you creeped in  
Took my heart then, oh you started  
To make my whole world just explode

Bam, my life was changed  
Bam, can't concentrate  
Bam, I was okay  
Until we met that day then  
Bam, I am obsessed  
Bam, can't get no less  
Bam, ever since we met  
I think I know what love is, bam

And if I had to walk a million miles  
To find your smile, I would  
You know I would, babe  
And if you took a trip to Costa Rica  
And told me to meet ya, I would  
I would I would, yea yea yea

Bam, my life was changed  
Bam, can't concentrate  
Bam, I was okay  
Until we met that day then  
Bam, I am obsessed  
Bam, can't get no less  
Bam, ever since we met  
I think I know what love is, bam

You surprised me, hypnotized me  
Found my weakness, then you creeped in  
Took my heart then, oh you started  
To make my whole world just explode, bam."Kim ended the song with an applauding audiance.


	6. Concert!

Chapter 6: Concert!

Kim, Ron, and Danny were all walking to school when suddenly, they heard somebody yell "Fenturd!" they turned around to see a steaming Dash. "RUN!" Danny screamed. The three teens turned and ran as fast as they could. About three blocks away they where still being chased. "Hey Danny, one question, if we have ghost powers, THEN WHY ARE WE RUNNING!" Kim screamed as she fell through a hole in the ground. 'Ah great another GJ meeting!' Kim thought aloud. She landed in the GJ HQ. She walked up to . "Hey, what's the sitch?" she asked calmly, "We need you to hunt this ghost down." said as a picture of none other than Danny Phantom showed up on the screen behind her. Kim had to muffle a gasp. 'Oh no, Danny!' she thought. "What'd he do?" she asked. "He didn't do anything. We just need to question him about a ghost named Vlad Plasmius, an evil ghost who disappeared 3 months ago." replied. "Ok." Kim said plainly. She turned and went back up the steps to arrive at Casper High. Right next to Danny and Ron. "Hey Danny, guess what." Kim said coyly. "What?" he asked "I got a new power. I think." Kim said deciding to not tell him yet. "Cool! I want to see it after school, 'kay?" Kim smiled at his enthusiasm. She was about to answer when their ghost sense went off. "Lets kick some ghost butt." Kim smiled before going ghost behind Ron and Danny, having already revealed himself, went ghost in the open. They pushed off the ground and shot up in the air. Seeing Danny Phantom, people started cheering. "Looks like your pretty famous." Kim teased. "Shut up." Danny said before sticking his tongue out at the redhead. "Go ahead and play whelps! In the end you'll be mine!" said a dark mechanical voice. Kim and Danny looked up in time to dodge a missile sent by none other than Skulker. "Looks like the world saver got a girlfriend. What's you're name pretty?" Skulker asked Kim. "Whoa whoa did he just try to kill us and now he's calling me pretty!" Kim whispered in Danny's ear. "Yup." Danny said with a grin. Kim looked up at the hunter. "My name's Kim Phantom and by the way I'm taken by Ron Stoppable, not Danny." Kim told him. She grew a giant ball of bright pink energy in her hands and thrust it at Skulker he dodged it but she was expecting him to do that. When he was busy dodging the energy she sent lightening at him. Electrocuting him into unconsciousness. Danny pulled the Fenton Thermos out of who knows where and pulled Skulker inside. People from below started cheering as the two heroes cast down to the ground. Students rushed up to Danny and high fived him and asked Kim who she was. It was so loud Kim couldn't answer so to quit everyone down Kim screamed. Everyone in a 1 mile radius covered their ears. When Kim finished Danny looked at her and said "Ow!" in an annoyed tone. "Thank you. I am Kim Phantom, no I'm not blood related to Danny. I'm just a friend." Kim said with a smile. Dash walked up to her and said, "Hey there pretty, wanna go on a date tonight?" Kim raised an eyebrow. "Guess what? I'm taken. So no thanks." Kim answered before slapping Dash across the face.

She walked up the school steps and faised inside. But before doing so she stopped to look at a poster. It said,

Casper High Dance

Friday 8:00 p.m.

Semi Formal Guy's Choice

Later that day…

Kim, Danny, and Ron where at Danny's and where playing video games while raging against the machine. "I'm gonna crush ya!" Kim said to the boys.  
"Yah right." Danny said before Kim did the unthinkable. She crashed into the side of Danny's car and slammed him into the side of the track. "Told ya." Kim grinned. "Whatever. I-" Danny started before Kim's ghost sense went off. "Why didn't my ghost sense go o-" he started to say but got cut off by a horrible voice. "I'M STARTING WITH THE MAN IN THE MIRROR!" Kim turned around and saw the box ghost sitting on the couch. "WHAT are you doing?" Kim asked, only to get this as a reply: "I'M ASKING HIMN TO CHANGE HIS WAYS!" "STOP SINGING!" The teens screamed. "Why I sound beutiful. The box ghost said. Kim suddenly got an idea. Ember was in town apparently, she was setting up for a concert that night at school. "Yeah you are. Ember's having a concert at Casper High tonight. Why don't you go try out for a solo?"Kim asked. "Gee thanks!Bye!" the non threatal ghost said before sailing through the cieling. The teens waited a second before cracking up. "Whoo! COME ON!" Kim said as they turned gost and flew to the school and into the additorium to watch Ember. "Hey Kim, you should try out. You've got an amazing voice."Danny said. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."Kim decided. After watching Ember fume at the box ghost Kim went ghost and flew up to the stage. "I'd like to try out." Kim said sweetly. Ember oblidged and gave her a mike. Kim told the dj what song and she started singing.

"Ron get up here." Kim called looking strait at Ron,who got up and jogged over onto the stage. Kim told him to just do what ever on the stage.

"I don't want another heart break, I don't need another turn to cryyyy no. I don't wanna learn the hard way, baby hello oh no good bye. But you got me like a rocket shooting straight across the sky. It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss"

" It's that pivotal moment  
It's impossible  
This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable)  
This kiss, this kiss"

"Cinderella said to Snow White  
How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a nice knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse"

"Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby, I'm forever yours" Kim sang as she took Ron's hands, and put their foreheads together.

"It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss"

"It's that pivotal moment  
It's unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss (Unsinkable)  
This kiss, this kiss"

"You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let every thing slide" at this Ron knew what was coming and so he picked Kim up over his head and spun her in a circle.

"You got me floating, you got me flying" Ron put Kim down and they started to slow dance.

"It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion" Ron dipped Kim.

"It's 's perpetual bliss."

" It's that pivotal moment  
It's subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss (It's Criminal)"Kim looked over her shoulder at where the audiance would be when she sang criminal.  
"This kiss, this kiss"

And with that they finished with their foreheads together. Ember walked over and said with a smile. "Congrats. You're in."


	7. CAPTURE!

_**I love writing this! I have sudden craving's (I guess that's what you call them.) to write in the middle of the night! I just love to write! R&R (Read & Review) please! Thanks!**_

Chapter 7:CAPTURE!

"Andre! We have a couple of soloists here who need hair, makeup, and wardrobe!" Ember yelled as a man led the two back stage. A girl with pretty blond hair started with Kim's hair while a man (yup a man!) did Kim's makeup. After they were done Kim had clothes shoved into her hands and a pair of silver heels.

Ron's POV

While Kim was getting ready, Ron waited for their cue. He was wearing a silver tux, and looked very handsome. When he heard his cue he looked out to where Kim would be entering (stage left). 'Oh my god she's beautiful!' Danny and Ron both thought when they saw Kim. She was wearing her prom dress with its fried hem, blue star earrings that glittered in the light. Her hair was curled except for her bangs, and her eye shadow was a sparkly blue. She started singing her lines. When it came to the time when Ron was going to make her 'fly' he walked out and did so. When they were just about to finish Vlad Plasmius crashed through the wall. Chaos erupted and Kim ran back stage to go ghost. She flew out and next to Danny. "Hey Vlad, whats up?" Kim asked. "The sky the last time I checked ." Vlad said sarcastically. "Hey I was just being polite. Thought a snotty rich man like you would appreciate that!" Kim said as she landed a roundhouse kick to Vlad's abdomen. "Kimmie your not a threat to me. a piece of paper is more of a threat." Vlad said evilly. This angered Kim. She flew up in front of Danny. "Cover your ears." she whispered as she drew in a deep aimed her self at Vlad and unleashed a ear splitting scream worse than Danny's ghostly wail. It made Vlad scream "Mercy!Mercy!" because he couldn't raise his hands to his ears. Kim stopped her ear splitting attack and looked at Vlad with a smirk. "Still not a threat, Vladdie?" she asked, hoping to hit a nerve. Vlad simply smiled before flying up to Ron and grabbing him then flying away as Kim and Danny gave chase. But Vlad had disappeared. "Oh no." Kim said in a sad tone. "Kim, we'll find him." Danny said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead in a brotherly way. "I know we will, I just hope we find him before it's too late." Kim replied, letting fear color her tone. The scene fades out.

_**Sorry it was so short...I ran out of ideas...and I couldn't wait to get it up! :) Next chapter should be up soon!**_


	8. Master's Plan

**Ya so here's chapter 8...this chapter will fill in Vlad's master plan. Enjoy!**

••••••••

MASTER'S PLAN

Kim and Danny were down in the lab making a plan to get Ron back when the TV flickered to life. The news man started talking about stuff that the two teens didn't really care about, but their attention was caught when the news man said "Vlad Plasmius has taken control over Mars which I supposed to pass us this Friday. He says that if Danny Phantom and Kim Phantom don't surrender now, he will blow the whole world into millions of pieces. "WHAT!" the two teens screamed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THIS!" Kim said before going ghost. Suddenly Danny's parents came rushing down stairs, and, having not known that Kim was a halfa like Danny, Jack yelled "GHOST!" and took aim at Kim who gasped. "DAD NO!" Danny yelled before going ghost and floating up in front of Kim. "Son, there is a ghost behind you, who is more than likely evil, so MOVE!" Jack yelled at his son. "Dad she's a friend of mine." Danny said plainly. Kim leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Why didn't you blow my secret?" and Danny replied quietly, "Because it's your secret, not mine." Kim smiled at him. She flew over to Jack and smiled warmly, deciding to not tell him her name quit yet, but that idea was ruined when a picture of her flashed on the TV screen saying that she was Kim Phantom. "Hi I'm Kim Phantom." Kim said as she shook Jack's hand. "Wait, you're the ghost that Vladdie wants you to surrender with Danny?" "Uh… ya. We were just about to go and stop whatever he has planned 'cause he'll probably blow the world up even after we surrender just to make us angry." Kim said with an agitated look on her face. "Just be careful." Danny's mom said. "We will mom." Danny said before grabbing Kim's arm and pulling her out of there, "We need space helmets. Here!" Kim said as she grabbed a couple of them. The teens put them on and flew up into space. "There it is!" Kim yelled while pointing at a red and black space station. "How are we sure!" Danny asked, Kim flew up to it and turned it around slightly to reveal a huge letter V on the side. "Who do we know that has a name that starts with V?" Kim asked sarcastically. "Before we go in we need a plan. Okay, you-"Kim started to say before she was shot with a black ecto blast. "Sorry, I needed to get your attention." A girly voice came out of the shadows before a girl with practically the same suit as Danny flew out of the shadows. "Hi: I'm Demy."

••••••••

"Hi. I'm Danny Phantom, and this is Kim Phantom." Danny said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards Kim who was trying desperately to straighten herself after being blown upside down. "Nice to meet you. I'm on your side but I'm acting like I'm on Vlad's so I can take him by surprise." She said with a smile. Kim flew up to Danny, still upside down. "Hey Danny? Help?" she asked. "Hmmmm no." Danny said with an evil smile. "Grr...fine then." Kim said as she shot a lightening bolt out of her foot aimed at Danny. "YAAAHHHHH!" Danny screamed as he barely dodged it, and to hold himself up he grabbed a hold of something. "Huh?" he asked as he turned around and saw that Kim's hand was in his. "HA! Tricked ya!" Kim screamed. "Hmmph. Okay we need a plan. Kim your the smallest. So you crawl into the vent and wait WHY is there a vent on a spaceship in space!" Danny yelled. Kim started cracking up. In between laughs she managed to say "Vlad-is-sooooo-stupid!" "Okay,okay, Kim you'll cut the wire to the security cameras then you'll find a way down with out being seen and let us in." Danny continued with his plan. "Aye aye cap'n!" Kim soluted. She flew over to the vent and pulled it off then slipped inside. She crawled a ways before coming to a wire. "Ah the security wire." She said to herself. She pulled out a lazer lipstick and started cutting the wire, during this she was singing the Cupid Shuffle, "To the right,to the right,to the right,to the right, to the left,to the left,to the left,to the left,now kick,now kick,now kick,now kick, now walk it by your self!" she sang as she finished cutting the wire. She then looked through a vent and saw a door to the outside and opened the vent, dropped through, and opeded the door, she was humming Danny's theme song. When Danny heard her he aksed "Are you REALLY humming my theme song!" quietly. "Yup!" Kim said quietly. They shut the door. And Demy turned to them and said, "Okay, the middle of the ship is were Vlad is, I gotta go now, but I'll turn on Vlad when you find him."With that she disapeared. "Okay,our best chances are in the vent." Kim said but Danny argued. "I can't fit though." "Danny your not as big as you think. And here." she said as she strapped a bracelet with a dial that said 'Regular' 'Middle' and 'Small' on it. "What's this?" he asked her arching an eyebrow. "It makes you as big as you want, you need to be medium sized to fit in the vent." she reached over and turned the dial to medium. Danny shrank about 1 inch. "Cool." he said, and the flew up to the vent and got inside. They started crawling with Kim in the lead. Kim made Danny snicker to himself as she started humming Down by Lil'Wayne. "Dowwwnnnn, baby are you down down down down down?" she sang quietly. She heard Danny snickering and started singing Barbie. "Ima Barbie Girl, in the Barbie Woooorrrrlllddd." She sang and Danny surprized her by singing "Come on Barbie lets go party." she replied by singing "Ah ah ah ya." they had to muffle thier laughs. "Alright, I see Vlad. Come on Barbie lets go party." Danny said. Danny was about to shoot the vent off but Kim stopped him, she pulled out a lipstick tube. "Kim nows not the time for cosmetics." he said but ate his words when Kim pressed a hidden button and made the lazer cut the vent and caught it before it fell to the ground. "Mmmhhhmmm." she said with a smug look. The two halfas dropped down and took a defensive possition. "Ah, here to surrender?" Vlad asked. "Not even in your dreams Vlad. Wait I forgot, your too stupid to have dreams."Kim said angering Vlad. "Perfect."she said under her breath. Suddenly they were bound with anti-ghost bounds from behind. "Huh?" they said semitanuasly. "Ah. perfect. The heros are trapped and Earth is defenslis." Vlad said as he walked over to the heros. "And when Earth is gone, I'll torture you two to death." he said with an evil smile. The view switched over to the teens terror filled faces before blacking out.

••••••••

**Yup there it is, R&R please! Baby are you down down down down down, dowwwnnnn dowwwwnnn! :) Chapter 9 will be up soon I hope.**


	9. Wild Eyes & Edjimication

Chapter 11: Wild Eyes & Edjimication

"You won't get away with this!" Kim and Danny yelled at once. "I already have." Vlad smirked. Kim looked at Danny and whispered, "Danny. Our ghostly wails might break the bonds, sing Barbie with me in your ghostly wail." "Why Barbie!" "Because it'll annoy Vlad!" with that the two halfas started singing Barbie in their ghostly wail/scream. "I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie woooorrrrrlllldddd!" they sang horribly. The bands broke off and Danny and Kim stopped their attack and floated in the air. Suddenly Vlad grabbed a hold of Kim who screeched out, "GET OFF OF ME CHESTER THE MELESTER!" which caused Danny to fall to the floor laughing and Vlad to coch an eyebrow. He let go thinking, "Okay don't mess with the girl. She's crazy." Vlad then started battering the still laughing Danny with ecto-blasts. Kim got sick of it and put a shield up around her and Danny before stepping over Danny in a defensive position. "What are you doing!" Danny scream-whispered to her. "You're not the only one with a hero complex!" she replied through gritted teeth as Vlad rained ecto-blasts down on the shield trying madly to break it. "Why-won't-it-break!" He yelled out to no one in particular. Kim reached down and grabbed Danny's hand and right at the exact moment flung Danny to the side and let the shield down. "In order to get to Danny, you'll have to go through me!" Kim screamed, wild eyed at Vlad. "Very well, young one." Kim was the first to attack. She powered up her ecto energy and sent it into her feet and hands. She swung blast after blast at Vlad, hitting her mark every time. "You have well aim, little girl, but" Vlad began before Kim exploded on him. And I don't mean the convenient blood and guts everywhere explosion. "YOU'RE CALLING ME A LITTLE GIRL! YOU TOOK HOSTAGE OF THE ENTIRE WORL TWICE! AND YOU ALSO ASKED FOR 5 BILLION DOLLARS THE FIRST TIME WHEN YOU'RE ALREADY A BILLIONAIR!" She screamed at him, getting in his face during the last sentence. With that Kim built up a **huge **ecto blast and shot it right in slack-jawed-Vlad's gut. He went slamming into the wall with an 'Oof!' before slidding down and blasting at Kim as she danced around the ecto blasts not getting hit by a single one. After about 20 dozen ecto blasts Vlad stopped to see the damage. The walls were smoking behind the smug faced Kim. Not a single scratch. "I WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME!YOU READY TO RECIEVE SOME EDJIMICATION!" Vlad screamed at her, rage in his wild eyes. He pulled out a thermos with red lines and a _P _were a green lines and an green _F _should be. He held up the Plasmius thermos and aimed it at the shell shocked Kim. Danny stared on in disbalief, not seeing what Vlad was doing because he was trying to figure out how Kim had gotten around so many blasts shooting at her at once and ending up with so much as a smug smile. Vlad pressed the button and dragged Kim into the thermos, kicking and screaming. Danny heard Kim's screams and lept into the light to go in as well, not wanting to be left alone with Vlad. They fell for what seemed like an enternity before they landed on a smooth dirt ground. Kim sat up and looked around. "Uh Danny, we're not in the present, we're in Dino land!" Kim yelled as she saw a T-Rex chase after a Trisaratops.

**Will they be able to get out? Should I make Kim,Danny,Demy,or Vlad die? Please respond in the form of a review! Thanks!**


	10. DINO LAND!

_**Dino Land**_

Kim and Danny stood up and looked around. Suddenly Kim felt warm breath on the back of her neck. She slowly turned to look in the blood red eye of a T-Rex. "DANNY!" she screamed before pushing off the ground and flying away. Danny did the same as the T-Rex chased them. Demy flew out of a blue portal a few minutes later and watched the two teens fly away from a T-Rex as it chased them, screaming all the way. She pushed off the ground and flew next to them. They landed on an edge and were cornered by the T-Rex. "What now!" Danny and Demy yelled in unison. "THIS!" Kim screamed before jumping off the edge of the cliff. "Is she crazy!" Demy yelled to Danny. "Nope I'm not." Kim said as she rose, on top of a Pterodactyl. "Awesome!" they yelled jumping off and landing on the back of a Pterodactyls.

•••••

A few hours later Kim, Danny, and Demy had wripped a portal to the ghost zone open and where flying around. "Man, this place is even creepier in Dino Land time." Demy said, as she looked around. Suddenly a green ecto-blast sent them all flying backwords. They looked up and gasped when they saw a girl with green skin, black long hair, and styiling a green and black jumpsuit smiled at them. "Shego!" Kim yelled out in surprize. "Yeah, who are you exactly?"

_**Sorry it's so short, I got bored with this chapter, and I REALLY wanted to update! Next chapter should be up soon! R&R!**_


	11. The Good & and the Bad

_**Alright... this is REALLY short...sorry...writers block. :(**_

The Good, the bad, and the weird.

"I'm Kim Phantom. I already know you because I spy on you." Kim said, with a smug grin. "WHAT! Why you little!" Shego screamed at Kim before flying straight for her. Kim just started laughing as she went intangible and Shego went right through her. "Wha?" Shego asked in confusion as she pondered how she'd gone through the girl. "Well, it's been real, but I gotta jet with Danny and Demy and find my way back to my own time period, so bye!" Kim said with a small wave before flying off at top spped as Danny and Demy tried to catch up.

**_You'll be seeing more of Shego. R&R and since I have writers block right now.. please submit ideas! Thanks!_**


	12. Sad

**YEAH! I'm back! Sorry everyone…I had a really bad case of writer's block. I have a great idea now, it's awesome…but first I need to make the next few chapters! ON WITH IT!**

_**Ghost?**_

Kim kept flying away from the green skinned girl that had tried so many times to destroy her.

"Kim! Wait up!" Danny flew up next to Kim.

"You knew her? She looked like a ghost, she had green skin."

"Yeah Danny, I knew her. Her name's Shego. She's my arch nemesis. She's tried a lot to kill me. But never succeeded, and no she's not a ghost, she was hit by a weird asteroid that gave her green skin and powers. Her powers are similar to yours actually." Danny looked at Kim mournfully.

"I'm sorry." We continued flying until we found the Ice Realm. We flew in praying that Frostbite or someone we knew that was friendly was here. We got lucky, we found Clock Work.

"CLOCKWORK!" We screamed before we all flew up to him toppling him over from all of us hugging him at once.

"Uh…hi?" he smiled down at us.

"Clock Work, we're from the future, and we need to get back, will you help us? We're from the year 2010." He nodded before using his staff to make a portal.

"Thank you so much!" we got up and flew through the portal. We where tossed around, doing summersaults flips, and screaming. When I saw a light I warned the others. We fell out and saw the ground rushing up to meet us. Danny landed on his back, Demy landed on her front and I landed on top of them, in a sitting position.

"Thanks for cushioning my fall guys." I teased them. Danny and Demy then started throwing snowballs at me. Suddenly I realized where we where.

"Guys, guys guys! Shut up!" I whispered hastily. They gave me a questioning glance, then turned around and gasped in horror. Before us was Vlad's mansion. We got up and turned invisible.

"Come on! We have to stop Vlad!" I whispered before grabbing them and running throw the wall." Suddenly I realized I wanted to ask Demy something. It'd have to wait for now though. We where about to walk down the hallway when suddenly glowing handcuffs where shot on our wrists. And everything went black.

•••

I woke up in a room, and looked across the room to see Danny's eyes glowing in the dark.

'Vous Le Vous, from Mamma Mia.' I automatically thought. There was a line in that song where it says 'Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark.' Vlad walked in then and grabbed me.

•••

Danny's POV

Vlad walked in after I looked at Kim's glowing yellow eyes. Her eyes where almost never yellow. Something was wrong. I watched Vlad's red eyes walk over to Kim's before grabbing her and pulling her out of the room. A few minutes later I heard Vlad's evil laughter. The door opened again and Kim came back in. She had cuts and brusies, but she was listening to her iPod. She was still tied up. I put my head down, not wanting to see her like that. Suddenly I heard her sweet voice.

"In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday." Vlad started laughing. That was the last straw, I broke the ghost gontlets and stood up.

"Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow.

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

And when you're down and feel alone,  
Just want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else,

In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try,  
Fly  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

In a moment, everything can change." she finished the song. And looked at Demy. She was awake.

"Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star.  
You better stand up if you know just who you are.  
Never give up. Never stay down.  
Girl power. Girl power.  
Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star.  
You better stand up if you know just who you are.  
Never give up cause you've come too far.  
Girl power.  
Girl power." She sang, Demy broke free as well.

"I've made mistakes before  
But I know I"m not perfect  
It's okay cause who could ever be.

As long as I give my best  
It won't matter what no one says  
Cause deep down in my heart  
I've got the power to make it all happen.  
Yeah.

At times I may just feel like  
My back is to the wall  
I hold my head up high

And keep standing tall.

I know that my back is covered.

Because we have each other  
And we're down for whatever  
If you hear me throw your hands up.

Sometimes life may get you down  
But you better hold your ground  
Can't nobody live your life but you  
Stay true to who you are  
And the ways are in your heart  
Your heart.  
Your heart.

Throw you hands up if you know that you're a star  
You better stand up if you know just who you are  
Never give up.  
Cause you've come too far.  
Girl power.  
Girl power." she finished that song with a smile. Before starting her song.

It was Gives You Hell by the All American Rejects. I sang along when the ensemble came in. She broke her bands at the end of the song, before passing out. Vlad started laughing evilly.

"She wanted to sing those last songs to you, so I let her." It dauned on me then. Kim was dead. She died trying to help us. Ron was probably dead as well. My eyes started to water up, and Demy's did too. Kim...was...was...dead.

**_AH! A great stopping point! I loved writing this. Is Kim really dead? I know! You'll find out soon. :) Bye for now though!_**

**_-KP100_**


	13. Tears

_**Sorry people, I had writer's block. We REALLY need to come up with a cure for that! ON WITH IT!**_

_Tears fell from my eyes. I flew ou the window and l;anded on a ;large black rock that was near the mansion. I sat down, pulled my knees up to my chest, and started crying. I got Kim's iPod out of my pocket and plugged the earbuds in. I selected a song, and let the salty tears of sorrow fall as music started. I started singing when the familiar male voice sang._

_" I close both locks below the window. I close both blinds and turn away. Sometimes solutions arn't so simple. Sometimes goodbyes the only way. Ooooh. And the sun will set for you. The sun will set for you. And the shadow of the day, will embrace the world in grey. And the sun will set for you." _

_I stopped singing and just listened. Linkin Park's voice started again._

_"Your'e causing flowers on your window. Your friends all plad for you to stay. Sometimes begginings arn't so simple. Sometimes goodbyes the onlyway." I got up and flew itno the forest that was nearby and started walking. I had no clue where I was going. Just that I had to clear my head and think straight._

_"Ooo, and the sun will set for you. The sun will set for you. And the shadow of the day will embrace the world in grey. And the sun will set for you." there was a music solo. I began to run. I tripped over twigs, rocks, sticks, my own feet, you name it. I kept running till my legs where sore from the cold and all the triiping I did. I fell to my knees, which where bleeding.I pulled my bloody knees up to my chest and began crying again._

_"And the shadow of the day will embrace the world in grey. And the sun will set for you." Another music solo._

_"And the shadow of the day will embrace the world in grey. And the sun will set for you." The song ended. Suddenly a soft warm handlanded on my shoulder._

_"I know it hurts. I'm sorry for your loss." I looked up to the hand's owner. It was a girl with red hair, no like Kim's though, more auborn, freckles, and pale skin. Her eyes where a blue-green-hazel color. She had on a green croptop and a green miniskirt. Her clothes where wrapped in leaves, twigs, and vines._

_"Who are you?"_

_**WOOO HOO! I got this idea when I was watchin Urban Jungle and thinking about this story! Hope you liked it! R&R please!**_


	14. Message

_**Okay, sorry guys for the long wait. I'd like to pass a message to everyone! **_

_**My Message:**_

_**DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE! I was reading a fanfiction the other night (This Will Only Hurt A lot) and the author's cousin had updated. The author (Alice) is no longer alive. She was walking home one night, when a drunk driver hit her, most of her bones where shattered, her lungs flattened, and she had internal bleeding. She died slowly and painfully, chocking on her own blood and suffocating because her lungs where destroyed. Her last words where "I don't want to die." The drunk driver was sentenced to 10 years in prison for taking a whole young life. Please, don't do it before you cause someone out there with a bright future to die painfully, and cause their family and friends pain.**_


	15. Vampire

_**HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

"_Names Emma. I've got powers like yours Danny, just got 'em a different way." She had a southern accent, must've been born and raised in the south._

"_How'd you get your powers?" I asked her. She sat down next to me, and began her story._

_-FLASHBACK EMMA MARCH 26-_

"_HAPPY 13__TH__!" my best friend, Sarah yelled into the phone as soon as I picked it up. I smiled._

"_Thanks, I gotta get ready for school. See ya tonight." We hung up, and I ran upstairs. After school Sarah and I where going to Steve B's Pizza and then the movies to see Alice in Wonderland. I grabbed the shirt I'd picked out the night before. It was a brown crop top and had flowers all over it with poofy sleeves. I pulled it on and pulled on my neon blue skinny jeans with my black knock-off All Stars with pockets. Yes. My shoes had pockets. _

_Later that day…_

_I was walking around my neighborhood when, who I now know as Undergrowth, appeared out of no where. Me being a vampire and all, I thought I could take him. He sent his stupid little flowers after me, and I ran. They where faster, and bit my wrist. I felt the venom coursing through my veins, and was scared for once in my life. I blacked out. When I awoke, Undergrowth was gone, and I looked like this._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

_She pulled up her right arm's sleeve and turned her arm over, reviling a crescent shaped scar. It was a slight green color. _

"_Had this ever since." She stated calmly. I reached out and ran my hand over the scar; it suddenly flashed a bright green at my touch._

"_Hmm, it's never done that before." The scar was slightly cooler than the rest of her wrist._

"_We should probably go defeat…him." She stated, venom dripping when she said 'him'. I nodded and started flying toward Vlad's mansion when Emma shot by me, yelling over her shoulder,_

"_Hurry up slowpoke!" I grinned and increased my pace._

_-VLAD'S MANSION-_

_Emma and I crashed through the window, landing in a crouch. Vlad shrieked in surprise, causing me to inwardly chuckle._

'_I'll make a man out of you Vlad!" Emma yelled, standing up. I followed her lead. Suddenly, Emma smiled, showing her glissining fangs, and shot her arms in front of her, palms open. Vines appeared around her waist and shot toward Vlad, hitting him in his right eye._

"_It's on." He grinned._

_**FINNALY! I'M IN THE STORY! AND YES MY NAME IS EMMA! **_


	16. FIGHT

_**Since I now have school, plays, Girl Scouts, and my oven (it blew up the other night) to attend to, I probably won't be updating so often. Sorry! Anyways, here you go! This will either be the third/second or last chapter! BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! ON WITH IT!**_

_Emma's POV_

_Before Vlad could attack, I ran, jumped in the air, and landed a perfect drop on his face. I jumped off, landing in a crouch, causing him to go crashing into the ground a few feet back._

"_Nice." Danny approved._

"_Wanted to do that for a long time now. Wait, wasn't there a third good ghost here other than Kim?" I asked Danny, arching an eyebrow. We looked behind us, to see Demy staring at us like we where crazy. I looked in my peripheral vision, and saw Vlad take aim at Danny with a powerful attack. _

"_DANNY!" I screamed, jumping and pushing him out of the way, barely avoiding the shot myself. _

"THAT was _way _too close." I got up, and Danny and I charged Vlad. We began kicking and hiting him. I looked over at Demy and said,

"YOU KNOW YOU CAN JOIN ANY TIME NOW!" She shook her head, got up and blasted Vlad, he flew back, hit his head on the wall, and fell to the floor unconcious. I walked up to Kim's body, picked her up, and pratically screamed, I COULD FEAL A HEART BEAT!

"EMMA! What is it?"

"IT'S KIM! SHE HAS A HEART BEAT!" I screamed.

**Ooo whats gonna happen? YEA! And the sequel will be a Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, it will be posted at some point after I finish this story. YAY!**


	17. Spanish

_**Spanish**_

_Emma's POV_

"Me pemite ir al bano?" (Sorry I don't know how to do the little accent marks) We suddenly heard a girl ask. Vlad looked over our shoulders as Danny and I turned around. There was a Hispanic girl, she was small, with big brown eyes, silky black hair, and was wearing a pretty spaghetti strap light blue dress that came to her knees.

"See, como se llamo?" I asked her (I don't know how to spell the Spanish word for yes!)

"Me lama Maria, como lamo?" she replied. So, her name was Maria, pretty name.

"Me lama Emma, como estas Maria?"

"Bien, u tiu?"

"Bien."

"Gracias! Hasta lavista!" and with that, she ran off.

"What?" I asked, noticing that Danny and Vlad where staring at me.

"You speak Spanish? And what did she say?"

"Only a little, and she said…

Maria-May I use the restroom?

Me-Yes, what's your name?

Maria-My name is Maria, what is your name?

Me-My name is Emma, how are you Maria?

Maria-Good, you too?

Me-Good.

Maria-Thanks! Good bye!

"Wow_."_

_Sorry, just felt like posting a random conversation, and I'm taking Spanish so… TILL NEXT TIME! _

_-Goes ghost and flies into a stop sign-_

_Owww…._


	18. Anything is Possible for a Possible

_**OKAY! Here it is, and I think I'm addicted to updating for this story even though it gets only about 10 hits or maybe even 20…also, I won't be able to update often because my parents aren't allowing me to be on the computer everyday to update this…SORRY! Anyways, HERE! ENJOY! :D**_

_Anything is Possible for a Possible_

_It was so...dark. Kim looked around, and tried to stand up, to find she was restrained to the ground, or ceiling. She wasn't sure since there where rolling pictures all around her. She sat there for ever and ever, watching the pictures of her life roll by. _

_Suddenly, they stopped. And Kim felt herself being dropped, as pictures of her life flew by. Kim crashed on her back but felt okay. She could hear unknown voices that where muffled. Then, one word made it to her ears loud and clear. It sounded like it was right next to her. _

"_Bano?" _

"_Bathroom? What…" Kim said aloud. Then more muffled noises, and a lot of crashing, banging, and yelling out. After what seemed like hours upon hours of the loud noise, it stopped, and grew silent. She suddenly felt the ground give way, and felt herself being picked up. She tried to open her eyes, but couldn't. She wanted to see who, or what, was picking her up! Out of frustration, Kim groaned aloud. She heard Danny's voice then, in excitement, but also he sounded tired, saying._

"_Kim?" She opened her eyes, and saw Danny's questioning gaze looking into her eyes. _

'_God, were his eyes always so…green?' she wondered. _

"_KIM! Guys! She's alive!" He yelled out, causing Kim's ears to throb in pain._

"_Danny…not so...loud." She said to him, amazed at how weak she sounded. Suddenly another red head showed up in front of Kim, she said quietly to Danny,_

"_She's weak. We need to either take the chance of me healing her, or the hospital."_

"_Okay, I'll take you." I said to her, if Danny trusted her, I did too. _

"_You sure? I mean, I've only done it once…" she ran off track, looking at me in concern._

"_Yeah..." I nodded. _

"_Okay, this will either tickle you, or have a electrical feeling." She said, putting her spread palms on my stomach. I nodded, and her hands started glowing a gold color, then silver, and finally green. She took her hands away._

"_Done, so, how'd it feel?"_

"_Nothing." _

_Anything was possible for a Possible._

_**And I'm leaving it there! Sorry! Had to stop writing here! Just, can't explain it! Update will hopefully be soon but I'm afraid I'll need at leatst 2 reviews!**_


	19. ALIVE

_**OKAY! SO PEOPLE KEEP REVIEWING SAYING ALICE LIVED! If so, can someone PLEASE get her to tell me this so I can know for sure! PLEEEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEE! xD . Thanks! Also, I'M GONNA BE ON NATIONAL TV! :D BRAVES GAME! I don't know the date, but I'll be the redhead with glasses in a girl scout troop :) . IF YOU SEE IT TELL ME PLEASE!**_

_**-KP100**_


	20. The End

_**First off, did anyone see the Katy Perry remix of 'Hot N Cold' song that'll be on Sesame Street? I watched it, it's really weird yet funny at the same time! Anyways, ENJOY!**_

_The End_

"What did you do with Vlad?" Kim asked on the way to Fenton Works.

"We beat him up, and he flew out the window. We have no clue where he went." Emma responded. Kim started looking around nervously.

"You sure he's too weak to hurt us right now?"

"Yeah, and I'm Emma. I forgot to introduce myself, sorry."

"Hi Emma, I'm… well you probably know who I am thanks to loud mouth Danny." Kim laughed, and Emma joined her.

"I'm not a loud mouth." Danny stated looking hurt.

"Who're you?" Emma asked Demy.

"Demy."

"Hi Demy!" Emma yelled with a smile.

"EMMA! WATCH OUT!" They all yelled right as Emma looked forward just in time to become intangible and fly through a tree.

"Hehe…" she chuckled nervously.

"Hey! There's Ron! Vlad must've let him go and Ron just wondered trying to get home!" Kim swooped down and picked Ron up, startling him.

"Huh! Oh, hey KP!" he yelled looking up at Kim with a smile. Danny, Demy, Emma, and Kim all laughed.

"Kim, there's Middleton, you gonna go home?" Danny asked her.

"Yeah, bye everyone! And if you wanna talk to me, Danny has my contact info, or you could just call me, beep me, you know, if you wanna reach me?" She smiled.

"Yeah. Bye!" They all replied. She flew off toward Middleton.

Emma started humming something then.

"Whatcha humming Em?" Demy asked. Emma looked at Danny with an evil smirk and replied, still looking at him.

"Falling Down, by Selena Gomez."

"Why that song?"

"You'll see."

Suddenly Danny flew into a tree and fell down. Causing Demy and Emma to laugh.

"That why?" Demy managed to choke out.

"Yep! You're falling down, falling down! You walk and talk like you're a new sensation. You move in circles you don't need an invitation!" Emma started singing.

"How'd you know that'd happen?" Danny asked Emma, flying upwards.

"I can see the future when I want." She smirked. With that, Demy, Danny, and Emma flew off into the sunset.

**_Okay, that's the end of this story! I already have the first chapter to the sequel written, but I'll probably do little short stories before that! R&R please!_**


	21. HELP!

_**I need you all to vote on the poll I have up on my profile. It has something to do with a new story I plan on making. Also, my new chat fic is apparently illegal, so tell me if I should fix it! Here's the review I got for it telling me its illegal:**_

Unfortunately, your story is against the rules of . Chat/script  
formating isn't allowed on this site according to the guidelines. You have  
both here. Also, interactive stories are not allowed. By asking for ideas, you  
made this story interactive.

Failure to comply to the rules will lead to your story being reported and  
eventually getting removed by the admins. Now, the change is easy, simply  
remove the script formating and stop asking for dares. Use dialog in place of  
chat formatting.

I would also like to point out that I found a lot of the screen names to be  
very funny, but all of that was overshadowed by the fact that the story is  
illegal.

Good Luck with the Changes,

'Rayne of Critics United.

_**So what should I do? Help!**_


	22. AN

I got a Diviant Art! Here's the URL: h t t p:/ r e d h e a d n d p r o u d . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / (Delete the spaces!)


End file.
